Kiss or Kill
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: Killian and Emma see each other after Gold gets banished from Storybrooke. How will things go down? (I own nothing/reviews welcome)


Killian waited in the hallway for Emma to return his heart to him. No doubt she had been filled in on everything that he had been up to before Gold had taken his heart. He decided he would not try to explain his actions because there was no excuse for them. What he did to Gold was wrong but he put himself in danger by playing this game in the first place. He heard the door open and the stunning blonde strode in with a red glow emanating from her hand. The look on her face did not indicate whether she was going to kiss or kill.

She came nose to nose with Killian who felt as though he were shrinking in his shoes. Emma stood for a moment with an emotionless face before she brought her hand up and slapped him across his face. Hook took it with acceptance as he did deserve that he gave a nod and brought his head back round to face her.

"That's for not telling me what you were up to" She yelled whilst glaring daggers at him. Killian was about to grovel but another slap was dished out to him...

"And that's for having the idiocy to go and do it in the first place!" Emma's voice was a pitch higher now...

"I mean seriously Killian, what were you thinking? And why the hell did you not tell me about the dagger being a fake?!" Emma's' voice could have shattered windows as Killians' face recovered from the smacking and he looked at the floor like a child in trouble and accepted his punishment. In all honesty, there was nothing he could say. He was an idiot who deserved a few slaps in the face.

Emma let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the wall and knocked her foot against it in weak frustration. If Killian had done something like this a few months ago, she would feel very different right now. She would have told him that he was not worth her time and walked out never to look back. but as things had changed between them since their trip to the past, she found that she could not get that way anymore. Sure, she was angry, but angry was good. Angry meant that she was feeling emotion and not just shutting him out and feeling nothing. Truthfully she was so angry with him that she felt an urge to shove his hook where the sun doesn't shine. But she would rather feel this anger and frustration for the man she loved than feel nothing at all.

She turned back to Killian who was still staring at the floor. As she stepped closer to him, he physically braced himself for another slap, but instead she grabbed his face and yanked him down to her level in a bruising kiss. Killian was a little too stunned to respond and Emma released him almost immediately but still maintained a firm grip on his face.

"That was for loving me more than I ever thought anyone could, you complete idiot" she said with so much emotion that she was on the verge of tears. Killian felt a tear of his own run down his face. He had never expected this from Emma. He thought she would never love him again.

Before both of them began to cry like babies, Emma gave him one last hand in the face. It was no where hear as hard. It was only meant to be a playful one as they both began to laugh through their tears.

"What was that one for?" Killian asked as he rested his forehead against hers. Emma's smile grew...

"Just for not taking better care of this" Emma said while holding the heart between them.

"Just be gen.." His request was cut short with a groan of pain as the heart was quickly forced back into his chest.

"Sorry, I just thought if I did it quickly it would be like ripping off a..." it was her turn to be cut off with a desperate kiss forcing her against the wall, she quickly brought her hands up to his face and after what seemed like forever, they slowly broke apart...

"I told you Swan, I'm a survivor" he whispered to her as they smiled. Emma began to snigger a bit as her hand rested on Killian's Chest. He caught on quickly...

"Enjoy that did you?" He asked with tired but light expression. Emma continued to giggle and nodded...

"I thought you deserved a little more torture" she joked with an implying eye. Killian closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I deserved a lot more pain in my chest for what I have done, Emma" He said looking at the floor in shame once again.

"Well maybe I can fix that" Emma whispered as she her hand hovered over Killian's heart and an amber glow began to light up her fingers. Killian hissed in pain and scrunched his eyes shut as Emma's fingers moved over his chest but the glow soon faded and Killian's face returned to normal.

"Bloody hell, Swan what was that" He asked with some effort...

"That was a spell Regina showed me, it stops your heart from ever being removed again" Emma beamed at Killian as he stood dumbstruck.

"Why?" was all he managed to get out before Emma brought up her hand to caress his face.

"I'm simply protecting what is mine" she spoke with as much composure as she could manage. Killian's eyes widened as he caught on to what she was implying.

"Do you mean..." Emma placed a finger to his lips...

"If you wish it, Captain Hook, your heart is not just your anymore. It's also mine" Emma said with a hopeful look on her face. Killian stood in silence until his instincts kicked in and he quickly swept up Emma in his arms bridal style and span around in the hallway. They both began to laugh like love struck teenagers and where quickly locked in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart once again but Killian still kept Emma in his arms.

"I love you, Captain Hook, Killian Jones, Pirate, Hero and every single inch of you"

"I love you, Emma Swan, saviour, goddess, hero and every single part of you"

As they were locked in one more kiss, the pair failed to notice a soft glow surround them and sweep throughout the town of Storybrooke. The spell of true love.


End file.
